jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned
Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned is the 15th episode of Season 2 of JESSIE. It aired on April 26, 2013. This episode was seen by 2.8 million people. Plot Emma is upset when her friends start to hang out with the new girl at school named Bryn Breitbart and start turning their backs on her. Emma gets a text saying that her friends are celebrating a Disco Day. When she comes to school wearing disco clothes, Bryn says that they cancelled it and she "sent" her an email, but sent it to the wrong email address. At lunch, Emma tries to tag along wih the others but Bryn disses her and she leaves with the others. Later at the penthouse, Emma tells Jessie that she thinks Bryn is turning her friends against her. Jessie tells her she's right and Emma turns sad because she thinks she's turning into Jessie due to the situation being similar to Jessie's in high school. Later, Jessie takes Emma to a movie due to all of Emma's friends being busy. But once they get there, they bump into Bryn and all of Emma's friends. Emma is upset that her friends ditched her, but following Jessie's advice trying to be the bigger person, Bryn teases Emma and Jessie. Jessie finally puts a stop to it, but a huge food fight ensues between Jessie, Emma and Bryn. When Bryn wants her friends to defend her, she reveals that she took over the group and will ban them from it, just like she did to Emma. Emma's friends turn on Bryn. Before Bryn leaves, it's revealed that Bryn is not actually royalty and made it up because she thought Emma was only popular due to her famous parents. Emma says that she's popular because she's nice to people, to which Rosie (one of Emma's friends) agrees, and tries to include Bryn as a friend. However, Bryn throws a bunch of cheesy nachos at Emma, which Rosie "takes" for her. Bryn leaves and Emma and her friends make up. Meanwhile, Luke has a project about multi-culture. He makes it about India, and goes to Ravi for research because he is from India, but he tricks Ravi into doing the whole project for him. When Zuri reveals this to Ravi and he gets his revenge by making Luke a fool in front of the whole school by re-writing the project. However, he feels guilty and helps him with his project. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Kelly Gould as Rosie *Katherine McNamara as Bryn Breitbart *Amy Farrington as Ms. Devlin Trivia *This episode's air date was pushed back from it's original one of March 29, 2013. *This episode was originally titled Girls Don't Wanna Get Shunned at the time of production. *Bryn is portrayed by Katherine McNamara, who appeared in Kickin' It as Claire, a mean, wealthy girl from Swarthmore academy who was Kim's rival. She also appeared in Girl vs. Monster as Myra, a girl who hates Skylar. Coincidentally, Bryn is very similar to Myra and Claire in that they are all mean, having a low opinion of the main characters. *There is a Pitch Perfect reference when Rosie gets hit by nachos and falls over like she has been shot. *The Thirsty Games is a parody of The Hunger Games. *The title of this episode is an obvious reference to the Cyndi Lauper song 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. * Emma's email is revealed to be sunshinehappyrainbowkitty.ross Goofs *In the end of the episode, when Luke told Ravi that he's doing his report on Asian water monitor lizards, the orange Sari that Luke wore in the presentation was in the pile of folded clothes on the table, but in the next shot, it was on Luke's shoulder. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:JESSIE Category:Aired Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Episodes aired in April